Hefty Shades of Gray
Hefty Shades of Gray is an episode of Family Guy. It is part one of a two-part special. Part two would be Trump Guy. Synopsis Peter discovers that the previous owner of his house was murdered. Meanwhile, Brian and Stewie assume Chris is gay, after seeing him reject a hot girl, who asked him to prom. Plot Joe introduces The Beer Bar Buddies to Zillow and everyone checks out how much money their houses are worth. Peter is shocked at how little his house costs and learns that it's so cheap, because it's previous owner, Doris Billingsly, was murdered on property. Cleveland suggests that the ghost of Doris is still haunting the house. So, The Beer Bar Buddies go into the basement and investigate, to try and pick up on some ghostly vibes. After hours of searching, The Beer Bar Buddies find nothing, mostly on account of Peter screwing around most of the time. At 9:30pm, The others finally give up, annoyed with Peter's antics and Peter calls them out for quitting, claiming that they're just scared of being in a dark basement, with a possible ghost. Quagmire snaps back and says that he's actually the scared one. As Quagmire and the others leave, Quagmire turns off the basement lights and slams the door, locking Peter inside. Peter pounds on the door, completely horrified, and begging to be let out, but Quagmire refuses. He, Cleveland and Joe, leave the house, not batting an eye. The rest of the family can't hear him, because they're all asleep at the time, leaving poop Peter trapped in the basement all night. The next Saturday morning, Lois is the first to wake up, which is in the middle of the afternoon, 6:30pm, meaning Peter was trapped in the basement for a rough total of 21 hours. She hears Peter moaning in the basement and when she goes to check it out, she sees Peter, collapsed on the floor, petrified. Peter is in tears, once he finally comes by to see his saving grace and as Lois walks his shaky body out of the darkness and into broad daylight, we see that Peter now has white hair. Lois takes Peter to the Hospital and Dr. Hartman deduces that Peter has white hair, because of how scared he was in the basement. When Peter and Lois leave the hospital, a bunch of workers there mistake Peter for a doctor, because of his white hair. Peter begins to like his white hair, because of the respect he gets for it. Peter's white hair gets him so much respect, that Tom Tucker of Channel 5 News hires him to be a news reporter. On the news, all Peter does is spread blatant lies, which is apparently exactly what the studio is looking for, earning him an official job on the show. When he gets home, Lois berates him for telling lies on the news, but Peter ignores her, thinking that nothing will go wrong if he keeps this up. Eventually, Peter manages to actually achieve success from lying on the news as he catches the attention of Donald Trump, who hires him to be his assistant. Meanwhile, Chris, Brian, and Stewie go to the mall and Chris gets asked to the dance by an extremely hot girl named Kristen. Unfazed by the offer, Chris rudely rejects her, much to the surprise of Brian and Stewie. Brian and Stewie wonder if Chris might be gay, so they give him a gay test, only to find out that he's straight. Chris later reveals that the reason he rejected her was because he thought she was ugly. Brian realizes this is because of all the internet porn he watches. It set his priorities for a woman too high, so now we won't like anyone. Brian and Stewie confiscate Chris' computer and try to reset himself. So, they take him to the basement and Brian shows Chris his stash of Playboy magazines. Chris doesn't seem to understand how to use the magazine, since it's not the internet. While this happens, the ghost of Doris Billingsly appears and possesses Stewie. Talking through Stewie, Doris says they should investigate the death of Doris Billingsly, trying to get them to discover that it was her husband that killed her. This goes ignored. At the mall, Stewie and Brian introduce Chris to the mannequins and try and get Chris to use his imaginations to see them doing something sexy. The ghost of Doris exits Stewie's body and possesses a mannequin, bringing it to life and making Chris think his imagination is working. Stewie, Chris, and Brian call this a success, as the mannequin runs away. Brian and Stewie think it's time for Chris to give Kristen another shot. He finds her at the mall and she accepts him to the dance again. Brian and Stewie send Chris off on his date with Kristen, but it turns out that Kristen was just asking him out so that she and a few other kids could thrill kill him. Back at home, something overcooks in the oven and a very confused Lois looks inside of it, saying that she was never cooking anything. She looks in the over to see the body of Mr. Billingsly being incinerated in there. Meg enters, possessed by Doris Billingsly says that now that she's killed her murderer, she can finally transcend to the other side. Doris, still in Meg's body angelically floats into a portal to Heaven. Seconds the later, the portal opens up again and Meg drops out, with Doris' voice being heard, saying that she's not allowed any carry-ons. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Doris Billingsly *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney *Kristen Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Tricia Takanawa *Ollie Williams *Joe Horowitz *Dr. Hartman *Rupert *Consuela De La Morrela (Cameo) *Mr. Billingsly (Non-Speaking Cameo; Corpse) *Bruce Jenner (Flashback) *Father Bob (Preview) *Mr. Ramirez (Preview) *Donald Trump (Preview) *Ivanka Trump (Preview) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Deleted Scene) Quotes :Joe: Hey, you guys ever check Zillow? :Quagmire: Joe, who don't you shut the... :puts his arm on Quagmire's chest :Peter: Tell me more about this silly word. ---- :Cleveland: You might have a g-g-g-g-disembodied spirit in your house! ---- :features Peter, thinking his house is haunted, after hearing noises :Meg: Good news! The biopsy was negative! :Peter: Lois Did you hear something? ---- :Kristen: Hi, Chris. :Chris: Oh, hey Kristen. What's up? :Kristen: Not much. I wanted to know if you're gunna go to the dance on Friday. :Chris: No, probably not. :Kristen: Oh, that's too bad. I was thinking maybe, you and I could go together. :Chris: Oh, that's sweet, but like I said, I ... I don't think I'm gunna go. :Kristen: Well, if you change your mind... :Chris: I SAID NO!!! :Kristen: Okay, jeez. ---- :Chris: I'm hungry. I might grab a bite to eat. :Stewie: We all just ate, right? ---- :Brian: Why wouldn't he go out with that girl? :Stewie: Who knows? Maybe he's gay. :Brian: What? No ... You think he could be? :Stewie: Hey, I've been right about these things before. Remember what I said in 2009? :to a joke from "[[Saving Private Brian]", where Stewie says that Bruce Jenner is a woman] :Brian: Bruce Jenner is a man. :Stewie: No, Brian. That's what the press would have you believe, but he's not. Bruce Jenner is a woman. An elegant, beautiful, Dutch woman. ---- :Cleveland: Quagmire Only Lucifer would reveal himself to you, adulterer. ---- :Joe: The only spirits I'm used to chasing are whisky and tequila. :laughs :Peter: That's so Joe. ---- :Peter: We're like the male version of the female Ghostbusters. ---- :Cleveland: I got scared and tried to run through the wall, leaving a hole, shaped like me. :Peter: Yeah, you can't do that in the basement, bud. ---- :Brian: Stewie, I'm telling you. There's no way Chris is gay. :Stewie: Oh, why? Because he never hit on you? God, the ego. ---- :Brian: Hey, Chris. What's up? :Chris: Just relaxing. Listening to some of Charles Manson's music. What's up with you guys? ---- :Brian: You have 28 windows of porn, playing simultaneously? :Chris: Sometimes, I pretend I'm at the security desk at the mall, and everyone at the mall is banging each other. ---- :Peter: Well, I'm a fat dad with white hair now. Time to become an issue at Hooters, after 9pm. :to Peter harassing waitresses at Hooters :Peter: Hey, Ashley. Ashley! Ashley! I know ... I know what car is your car. ---- :goes to the doctor about his white hair :Dr. Hartman: So, how'd you get white hair again? :Lois: He was scared of a ghost. :Dr. Hartman: Yes, I remember hearing about this in med school ... or was it a Scooby-Doo? ---- :Dr. Hartman: It's gonna be "Dr. Ramirez" now. I'm taking my husband's name. ---- :Stewie: by [[Doris Billingsly]] I think we should all go investigate the still unsolved murder of Doris Billingsly, who never did anything but overcook one dinner in March of 1962. ---- :Peter: What do I do? :Tom: You just act like everyone else is an idiot and shout over them. That way, you... :Peter: SHUT UP, I GET IT! :Tom: Terrific! Hey, why don't you come down to the station tomorrow, and... :Peter: I KNOW WHERE YOU WORK! :Tom: Again, terrific. ---- :Peter: Crime is way up and you know why? 'Cuz of immigrants. I say, as Americans, we should all take a pledge to kick 'em out! :watches him on TV :Consuela: Only pledge I stand for is lemon pledge. ---- :Tom: Coming up, lost dog comes home ... darkly one piece at a time. ---- :Stewie: Any of these mannequins doing anything for you, Chris? :Chris: Eh, I don't know. I guess the one without a head is pretty cool. :Brian: disturbed Alright, that's ... that's something. :Chris: And that bin of chopped up ones over there. That could be okay, especially the one that looks kind of afraid. ---- :Macy's Employee: Do you gentlemen need any help? :Stewie: No thank you, dear. We're just trying to get my brother to full mast. ---- :Brian: So, Chris, have you weaned yourself off of internet porn? :Chris: Wait, I thought the whole point was to not wean myself off. ---- :Lois: Well, I hope you're happy. You're telling lies on the news, just to boost your own ego. :Peter: It's pronounced "Eggo", Lois, and I will thank you to leggo of mine. ---- :Peter: Lois, pack your back. We're joining the Trump administration. :violently tears Peter's head off :Peter: Just what Washington needs, huh? Another talking head. Trivia *It's revealed that the previous owner of The Griffin House, Doris Billingsly, was murdered in her house, by her husband, for overcooking his dinner, and that her ghost is still haunting the basement, today. *Cleveland says that Peter probably has a "G-G-G-Disembodied Spirit" living in his house. This same gag was used in the "The Cleveland Show" episode, "Nightmare on Grace Street", where Cleveland feared there was a "G-G-G-Dead Guy!" in the haunted house. **Additionally, the "Next Time on Family Guy" gag at the end of the episode, is similar to a "Next Time on The Cleveland Show" gag at the end of "The Hangover Part Tubbs". *List of punny signs at the food court: **Thai That Binds (Ties That Bind) **Almost Foccacia (Almost Forgot Ya) **I Falafel (I Feel Awful) **Last Sign Burgers (The Fact That This is the Last Sign Shown) *Apparently, Dr. Hartman is getting married to a guy, despite the fact that he's mentioned already being married to a woman in previous episodes. *Lois implies that she dyes her hair orange. Her real hair color is most likely white. *Before their date starts, Kristen assured Chris that their date is legit, and she, and the other popular kids are not going to thrill kill him as a prank. Later, Lois read the newspaper, and one of the articles, read "Youth Thrill Killed by Popular Kids", meaning that Kristen did, in fact, kill Chris. *Clips used in the "Next Time on Family Guy" segment: **Dr. Hartman telling Peter's dismembered head that now that he's missing an important body part, he is certainly going to die. Peter gasps and Dr. Hartman says, "Oh, no not you. This guy." The screen then shows the noseless garbage man, sitting next to him. **Meg hiding behind a wall, and looking at Peter, while he watches TV. She pulls a gun out and shoots him. Peter screams in pain, and Meg darkly says "Did you hear something?". **Stewie being seen as a future-predicting prodigy, because of his Bruce Jenner joke. When asked about another celebrity prediction, Stewie says he sees James Corden winning an "Emmy of Participation" at the 2019 Emmy awards. **Lois standing at the bedroom door and saying "Peter, you're cheating on me!?" Peter is shown in bed with the age-appropriate woman from the Sanguelto commercial. Peter flatly tells her "I swear, I thought this was part of the commercial." **Dr. Hartman and Mr. Ramirez getting married in a megachurch. Father Bob asks if anyone objects to their marriage and Joe Horowitz gets up, saying that he objects, because he thought Dr. Hartman was going to be with him. **The ghost of Chris talking to The ghost of Doris Billingsly in the basement, and saying "So, it turns out, it wasn't a legitimate date after all." Doris responds with, "We both have trouble with love, don't we?" *None of the clips from the "Next Time on Family Guy" segment appeared in the actual episode. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the movie, "Fifty Shades of Gray". *Peter says that himself and his ghost-hunting guy friends, are like the male version of the female Ghostbusters, referring to the 2016 remake of Ghostbusters. **Peter and The Beer Bar Buddies pull off a gag, where they listen to an EVP, in hopes of hearing a ghost, but all that comes through is Peter's farts. Meg point out that this same shitty joke was used in the Female Ghostbusters movie, which it was. *Chris listens to music by Charles Manson. *Peter makes the beer bar buddies watch Flatliners with him, but gets bored in the middle of the movie, and changes the channel to Caddyshack. *Peter tells Lois to "Leggo His Ego", referring to the slogan for Eggo waffles, "Leggo My Eggo". Continuity *This episode is part one of a two part special. The second episode, to follow this as the special's second part is "Trump Guy". The events of this episode directly lead into the events of that episode. There is also a preview to the following episode, at the end of this episode. *Stewie claimed to have predicted Bruce Jenner being a transgender. A clip from "We Love You, Conrad!", where Stewie says that Bruce Jenner is a woman is flashed back to. This episode aired years before Bruce came out as trans. **Later on, a clip of "Lottery Fever" is flashed back to, another episode that had a cutaway gag about him being trans, that aired years before he came out in real life. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Tom Episodes Category:Joyce Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:LGBT Episodes Category:Political Episodes